U.S. Route 66
U.S. Route 66 or U.S. Highway 66 (US 66 or Route 66), also known as the Will Rogers Highway, the Main Street of America or the Mother Road, was one of the original highways in the U.S. Highway System. US 66 was established on November 11, 1926, with road signs erected the following year. The highway, which became one of the most famous roads in the United States, originally ran from US 41/US 54 in Chicago, Illinois, through the states of Missouri, Kansas, Oklahoma, Texas, New Mexico, and Arizona, before ending at US 101 Alt. (now State Route 1) in Santa Monica in the Los Angeles area in California, covering a total of 2,448 miles (3,940 km). It also did ran through the other known cities including Springfield in Illinois; St. Louis, Springfield, Joplin in Missouri; Tulsa, Oklahoma City in Oklahoma; Amarillo in Texas; Albuquerque, Gallup in New Mexico; Flagstaff, Kingman in Arizona; and Barstow, San Bernardino in California. It was recognized in popular culture by both the hit song "(Get Your Kicks on) Route 66" and the ''Route 66'' television show in the 1960s. In John Steinbeck's classic American novel, The Grapes of Wrath (1939), the road, "Highway 66", was turned into a powerful symbol of escape and loss. US 66 served as a primary route for those who migrated west, especially during the Dust Bowl of the 1930s, and the road supported the economies of the communities through which it passed. People doing business along the route became prosperous due to the growing popularity of the highway, and those same people later fought to keep the highway alive in the face of the growing threat of being bypassed by the new Interstate Highway System, which was created in 1956. US 66 underwent many improvements and realignments over its lifetime, but was officially removed from the United States Highway System in 1985 after it had been replaced in its entirety by segments of the Interstate Highway System, such as I-55, I-44, I-40, I-15, and I-10. Portions of the road that passed through Illinois, Missouri, New Mexico, and Arizona have been communally designated a National Scenic Byway of the name "Historic Route 66", returning the name to some maps. Several states have adopted significant bypassed sections of the former US 66 into their state road networks as State Route 66. The corridor is also being redeveloped into U.S. Bicycle Route 66, a part of the United States Bicycle Route System that was developed in the 2010s. Route description 'California' 'Arizona' 'New Mexico' 'Texas' 'Oklahoma' 'Kansas' 'Missouri' 'Illinois' In Intertropolis & Routeville In the episode "The Mother Road of Hollywood", it begins with characters Interstate 48 and U.S. Route 86 entering to their favorite McJordan's restaurant in Intertropolis. Interstate 65 guides them to her table and watching the news about Route 66, a famous U.S. Route sign coming to visit Routeville. Everyone including I-48, US 86, and I-65 is excited and happy to see Route 66 come to Highway City. At the Routeville Temple in Downtown Routeville, everyone is in line waiting to get autographed by Route 66. After I-65 and her best friends got autographed, US 86 read Route 66's other signature that he cannot understand but it is sharp looking. This makes US 86 suspicious, but I-48 and I-65 thinks that's crazy and nonsense. At the Main Highway Lounge of Intertropolis, I-65 and I-48 came in to tell the Main Interstates about Route 66 coming to Routeville. With US 86 being suspicious, he came to talk to I-5 and ask him about the signature Route 66 wrote as an autograph that he told him "not an autograph". He ask I-5 to scan the signature with his Signature Scanner 2000. When the scanner informed the signature as an "EVILGRAPH", I-5 become suspicious while US 86 become even more suspicious. I-5 wants to warn his colleagues and I-48, but US 86 already tried that and said that won't work and they will say that's crazy and nonsense. Back at the Routeville Temple, everyone is sitting at the table and seats, with I-48 sitting with I-65. While everyone is sitting, US 86 and I-5 are on a private "spy mission". I-48 came looking for US 86 telling him where have he been. When I-65 came too, it gets complicated. But when US 86 overhears Route 66 torturing Interstate 44, US 86 went from suspicious to furious. I-5 doesn't want to get involved of this, so he ran off. US 86 asked Route 66 about the signature she wrote on the back of his book and why she punched I-44. I-48 and I-65 are so curious, they also want to know. Route 66 pushes them to the closet to get privacy and then reply to them all. She said that the Route 66 highway, the Mother Road of America, was one of the original U.S. Highways in the United States, running from Santa Monica to Chicago. It was the one of the most famous roads there is. Route 66 (She) used to travel on that road with her parents when she was little. Until it was removed from the U.S. Highway System when she turned 18, everything has changed since the Interstate Highway System had formed. Route 66 wants to devote herself to be a singer and actress, to become famous just like the Mother Road did, to bring back the memories, respect, and appreciation what the Mother Road inspired, and to get revenge on what the Interstate Highway System did to the road, such as targeting the characters I-10, I-15, I-40, I-25, I-44, I-55, and the parts of each Interstates that replaced U.S. Route 66. When I-48 and I-65 know believe US 86, US 86 calls Route 66 a "hidden criminal" and is infamous. He suggests Route 66 to apologize to I-44 and the other Interstate signs on the stage in front of the audience for what she have done. Category:U.S. Route 66 Category:United States Numbered Highways Category:Highways and roads Category:Former U.S. Highways Category:U.S. Highways in California Category:U.S. Highways in Arizona Category:U.S. Highways in New Mexico Category:U.S. Highways in Texas Category:U.S. Highways in Oklahoma Category:U.S. Highways in Kansas Category:U.S. Highways in Missouri Category:U.S. Highways in Illinois Category:United States Numbered Highway System Category:Highways numbered 66